


„You love me. Real or Not?“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Animal Death, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Near Death, POV Animal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: I own nothing...It‘s a different story... it‘s normal Hogwarts. Without Voldemort, without Death eater... without a war...Only private wars...The original „Muriel“ is in every book of Hogwarts... she wrote many potions books and the 17 year old Muriel has nothing to do with the „Muriel“ of the books.... she only could be her twin. But that‘s only a coincidence...Hermione Granger lost her virginity to a 16 year old girl, who became her best friend without anybody knows about it....Emma Swan is Muriels Aunt...Call it Hogwarts 2.0 or 3.0 .... what ever you want...I just tried something new.... after a few.... not sooooo good stories....





	1. Tears

It was a normal day at school. Everybody was tense because of the exams, and nobody spoke to each other. Too afraid to say the wrong things, to the wrong person.

The meals never were so quiet. Only the muttering, the whispering and the scratching quills filled the air of the great hall.

We didn‘t sleep that much, and almost talk to ourselfs:

„What was the recipe for that potion?“

„What‘s that rune again?!“

Divination.... the inner eye.... or the third eye?“

„Bowing infront of an unicorn... or was it the hippogriff?!“

„When was the last witch hunt??“

„How often have I tap my cat before I... where‘s my cat...??“

 

„What‘s so funny?“ Kim asked me and I said: „He doesn’t have a cat...“

„You know we have to do all that too?“

„Yes I know, Kim.... but I‘m not that tense.“

„I hate you sometimes for your coolness.... you are always totally relaxed...“

I laughed a bit and looked around.

„Are you aware that this will be our final exams?! Next week we will eat here for the last time.... we will exit those doors for the last time... we will drive or walk down to hogsmead for the last time... and than we will enter the train... the last time...“

I heard a sob next to me and looked at my girlfriend. Kim wasn‘t actually my girlfriend. We only had sex many times. But we don‘t love each other. At least not that way.

I laid my hand in her neck and pulled her in an embrace. „I‘m sorry...“ I whispered. She shook her head and cried. I let her and cried also. But I didn‘t show it to her. I never showed my tears to anybody....

 

„Tell me about your plans for the future.“ I asked her this evening. We sat in a corridore and were talking. Almost no seventh year student wanted to sleep in their houses.

„I think I will become an Auror... my marks are good enough for that...“ Kim said and asked about my plans.

„I think I‘m going to work in St. Mungos for the start. And I think about making my master in potions. But I have to find someone at first who is able to teach me....“ she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder....

„I always dreamed of a little shop in Diagon Alley.... to sell cauldrons... herbs.. vials... everything like that...“ I finally said and she laughed: „You should do that... or teaching...“

„No way. If I would have a student like you infront of me, I would kill her, or him... maybe I‘ll go to my aunt...“

„You have an aunt?!“ she asked me and I nodded: „Sure. She lives in Boston.... I think...“

We laughed and then we were silence...

 

The last week was the worst... all seventh year students were sad, crying, and no one had words about their feelings....

My duty as head girl was it to make a speech at the very last evening... I had five days to work on an acceptable speech, but every word I wrote down felt so wrong, and I threw one parchment after the other into the fire place of our common room....

 

 

"The duty as Head Girl is the worst after exams.

And every word I wrote could not nearly describe what I feel or what I think ... "I started my speech last night ...

"But I'll do it shortly ... A first-year student once asked me if I'm the Muriel from his book" History of Magic "and I told him, of course, and I look good, for that I .. how old am I? 450? He looked at me shocked and I laughed so hard... I couldn‘t stop for an hour... "

I said and laughed like a few others and continued, "This year was the worst and the best year of all seven years. My snake died, I brought a stubborn lioness with a stubborn Ravenclaw ... I helped my house win the Quidditch Cup ... We won the House Cup four times in a row and started loving Kim Johnson. You know, I can not love you as you deserve. But I love you like my sister ... "

I saw her thankfull nodding and I also saw her tears.

„Tomorrow every seventh year student will leave Hogwarts for ever, except some of you will come back as a teacher....

I only have a few last words to say... Draco Malfoy... I will give you my bandage for the team captains position.

Hermione Granger... you are one of my first girls I had... oh sweetheart don‘t blush...“ I laughed „You get my first ever catched snitch....“

She blushed heavy and I felt my tears and continued: „I know you never played Quidditch, but it means a lot to me....“

 

The next day, even I coldn‘t held back my tears... it was like a group hig at the station in London.

I hugged Kim and cried. „Look after you, will you?“

„Yes...“ she whispered and I looked at her and kissed her.

„I love you...“ she said, I smiled weak and disapparated in my unknown future....

 

 

tbc....


	2. Life‘s a bitch

„If that isn‘t Hermione-Bookworm-Granger....“

she looked up at me and my smirk becomes a serious face, when I saw her tears.

„What happened?“ I asked her and kneeled down on the street in front of her. It was raining, but neither of us cared about it.

„Hermione... talk to me...“ I said after a while, but she only cried. I touched her hands and disapparated....

 

„You‘re back early... oh shit! Who‘s that?!“

„Friend of mine.“ I said and my aunt helped me. Se casted a few spells to dry Hermione and me, and I waved my wand to make some tea...

 

I took the mug with hot tea after a few seconds, and went upstairs with Hermione.

„Okay.... tell me everything...“ I said gently and she took the mug.

„It‘s nothing...“ she said sobbing and I shit back: „Yeah, that‘s why my best friend‘s sat on the street, in the middle of the night, and cried her eyes out. Because of nothing...“

„Ron... he‘s an arse...“ she sobbed and I nodded slowly: „Well... he‘s a Weasley... What did you expect?“

„We were together for four years now, Muriel. Almost five.“ she said and I thougt about it: „Wait.... you and Ron?! Ronald Weasley... we are talking about that guy who laughed after my snake died?!“

„Yes....“ she confessed and I tried not to burst out. Not yet....

„He.... he slept with Fleur....“ she cried and I let her cry until she fell asleep...

’Ron-fucking-Weasley... why?! He is so stupid, and she doesn‘t deserve him....‘ I thought and stroke her head. I took the mug of the from her hands and placed it on my bedside table...

 

„Is she alright?“ Emma asked me, when I came back downstairs and I said: „She‘s an idiot, but she‘s fine.“

„Who is she?“

„Hermione... we were in Hogwarts together. She was in her fourth year, when I was in my last one...“ I explained her and she nodded. „And why is she an idiot?“

„Long story...“ I said and sat down beside her. „But before I left, we weren‘t done with your Problem, Em.“

„Yes we were.“

„No.... Damn Emma! She loves you!“

„Bullshit... she only loves herself....“ she said and I rolled my eyes.

„Don‘t roll your eyes, Muriel. That‘s rude...“

„I don‘t care... there‘s a woman who loves you, for Salazar‘s sake.... but hey. Go on. Pretend that you do not love Regina.... but when you are done with that, and when you are done with breaking yourself your heart, then move your ass and drive! You know, I love you, but you are as stubborn as that woman in my bed! She’s an total idiot, because she does not see that the guy, she’s dating is a total.... prat!“ I nearly yelled at her. „So be the one who‘s not that stupid, get in that ugly, yellow muggle-thing-car of yours, and drive to that woman, or I swear to Merlin, I‘ll fuck her, because she‘s really hot. But I won‘t ever touch her, because she loves YOU! And you love her! And life’s a bitch, Emma! So kick that fucking life‘s bitch in her face. If you please excuse me?! I have a lovesick woman up there....“ I said, turned around and went back upstairs, to look after Hermione...

———————————————————

„Hey... you are awake.“ I said the next morning and sat next to her. She looked up at me and smiled: „Thank you....“

„Not for that, Hermione...“ I said and closed the book I had read

„Who was that woman, I saw yesterday?“

„Emma. My aunt... she‘s a witch but her behavior is like a muggle. I mean she is driving a car. She could apparate, like everybody else....“

„Are you upset?“ she asked me and I said: „Yes, because my aunt is lovesick, you are lovesick, and you destroyed my date last night... Yes you were more important than this woman, but... well... forget it.“

 

———————————————————

 

„I think I will go back home.“ Hermione said after lunch and looked at me: „Don‘t give me that gaze Muriel. Yes, I will go back to him... he needs me.“

„I didn‘t know, that you were stupid, Hermione. He betrayed you. What if he will betray you again?!“

„That‘s not going to happen...“ she was stubborn and I didn‘t get it.

’How can someone be that stubborn? And blind?!‘ I thought and said: „Do what you want, but don‘t come back to me, if he will do that again, Granger. You married him four years ago, right?! And you left Hogwarts, five years ago. You don‘t love him. You only don‘t want to be alone.“

„How dare you!“ she sat up in my bed and stared at me. „You know nothing about love, Muriel!“

She stood up and left the house without another word...

’Okay, what happened right now?!‘ I thought and searched Emma, but there was only a note on the counter in the kitchen that said:

 

„Maybe you‘re right... I will try it...

love you.

-Emma, x...“

 

 

’At least one woman who got it....‘ I thought and went back into my room, and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling...

 

———————————————————

 

Flashback

 

 

 

„What?!“ I snapped at Hermione after I realized, that she was staring at me in the library.

„Nothing.... I was just thinking.“

„Then think without looking at me you filthy mudblood...“

She looked back and I wrote at my essay.

„Where‘s your name from?“ she asked me and I almost los my patience: „What?! Listen mudblood. I have no interest in a small talk with you, so shut fucking up, or I will help your mouth being shut.“

„You know... you could be a bit nicer to someone who saved you from detention.“

I stood up and pressed her roughly against the bookshelf she was standing at.

„I never asked for your help, Granger!“

She gasped under my grip and our eyes met. „I know how your snake died...“

„Arya...“ I whispered and softened my grip around her tie.

„How...?“ I asked her after a few seconds and she said: „That girl who were expelled last week. I heard how one of her classmates told it to someone else, that she killed Arya, because she was old and she would have died sooner or later...“

It was a weak spot in my heart, she hit. Arya was my beloved snake. I saved her life once, and she saved mine years later...

I felt soft hands on my hand and in my neck. She pulled me closer and I sank on her shoulder and closed my eyes....

„I can imagine that you miss her, Muriel.... but you don‘t have to let it out on other students...“

She was right, but I didn‘t tell her. She smelled good. Too good, and a single tear run down my cheek.

„I‘m sorry that I called you mudblood, Granger....“

„It‘s alright... that word is that old... it‘s not insulting anymore...“ she whispered in my ear and I felt a heat raising up in me...

 

End of Flashback

 

———————————————————

 

A small knocking at the window ripped me out of my thoughts and I stood up to answered the window...

It was a letter from Kim. I opened it and read it:

 

„Muriel,

 

how are you. I heard nothing from you too long now....

I‘m fine. The work as an Auror is so exiting, but I always think of you...

I miss you.

Do you remember Katie Bell? You kicked her once in her face, during a game of Quidditch. Three years after Hogwarts I started dating her...

It‘s crazy how fast time went on. No one is thinkkng anymore about the houses, and it‘s true. It doesn‘t matter anymore...

But I write to you, because I would like to invite you to my wedding.

It‘s next Saturday at 5pm.

I can pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron, if you want...

 

-Kim...“

 

 

’Katie Bell... not bad Kimmy...‘ I thought and smiled about her life....

Maybe I should leave Boston... I had worked at St. Mungos and in another hospital vor magical creatures.

I had played Quidditch vor Amerika and for England.... even for france....

Eight years had past now....

Yes... it was time for a change....

 

———————————————————

 

„Let me guess, you had left school last month, you had top marks at school, you like potions and you think, that that is enough to be taught from me.“ Narcissa Malfoy stood in the middle of a double door and looked at me.

’Wow... not bad... but not true...‘ I thought. 

I left Boston yesterday and found out, that Narcissa Malfoy was the best potions master in England, and she was still teaching.

I decided to visit her....

 

Her gaze was arrogant and cold, but her deep brown eyes were amazing...

„Actually, it‘s true, I had top marks at school, but I had my graduation eight years ago. I worked one year at St. Mungos, four years at a hospital for magical creatures in America and theI played Quidditch for three different teams....“

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand to the door frame beside her.

„First six ingrediants of Felix?“ she asked a bit softer and without thinking long about it, I enumerated the first six ingrediants without breaking eye contact.

„Tomorrow. 3pm. Six potions.“ she said and closed the doors....

 

’Life’s a bitch...definately... because that woman is hot and attractive... and married...‘ I thought and disapparated...

 

———————————————————

Narcissa‘s POV

 

’Great, another little know-it-all-student...‘ I thought, when I heard a knock at the front door. I stopped my house elf, who would opened and did it by myself. But when I opened the door, and looked at brown eyes, I nearly melt inside.

’Wow...‘ I thought and asked that young woman infront of me: „Let me guess...“

It was harsher than I meant it, but I liked her answer. She didn‘t flinched when I talked to her and she looked me straight in the eyes, and answered my Question correctly.

’Yes... I will give her a chance... might it be only to see her again...‘ I thought and closed the doors, after I gave her a little task... I leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths....

’Life... you are a bitch... I‘m married and that woman was... is... breath taking....‘ I thought...

 


	3. Serpents and Lions

When I arrived at Kim‘s wedding, she was so happy to see me. She hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

„I thought....“

„The thing of a wedding, Kim.... the bride shouldn‘t left. Not even to pick up someone...“ I said laughing and I gave her a small box. And put my wand back underneath my red and black dress. It was floor lengh and had black ornaments, also a wing out of tiny black Rhinestones across my back.

Her dress was much more beautiful. It was white. Floor lengh and red and green tiny Rhinestones were wrapped around it. It weren‘t only Rhinestones. It was a dance between a green Snake ad a red Lion.

I stroke over her dress while she opened the box.

„Muriel...“ she gasped and held up a silver bracelet. It was a snake with rubies as eyes.

„It‘s charmed. When somebody attacks you it will protect you. And when somebody attacks you from behind, it will reflect the spell.“

She fought with tears and I closed the bracelet around her wrist, before she dropped it.

Then I pulled out a second box and said: „I made the same for your wife.“

That was too much for Kim and she was crying ....

"That's the nicest thing ... thank you ... so much ..." she stammered and I knew what was going on inside her: she did not get any presents.

Of course, every year, she got a birthday cake from our house in Hogwarts and small gifts for her birthday and for Christmas, but she'd never had soemthing like this.

It was her wedding, and her parents, Purebloods, were elsewhere and did not care about their own child.

It wasn‘t because of her sexuality. Her own mother had a few mistresses.

Nobody knew the reason and we all had had the respect not to ask....

 

It was one thing to raise up at a orphanage, or alone, or with another family, because your parents are dead, than raise up alone, because your parents did not care about you...

 

I greeted Katie also with a hug and gave her the present.

„That‘s really nice from you...“ she said and hesitated for a second, before she hugged me again, and I whispered: „We aren‘t at school anymore, lioness.“

She laughed and nodded...

I closed the bracelet around her wrist and a few more guests arrived with apparation or with portkeys.

One of the guests was my perhaps-new- teacher and when we see each other she came over to me and the brides.

„Ms Bell. Ms Johnson... thank you for your invitation.“

„Mrs Malfoy, thank you for accepting.“ Kim said, and she smiled: „Of course...“

While she talked to them I walked over to a few old classmates and talked to them...

I catched myself, how I looked sometimes over to Mrs Malfoy. Her elegant green dress emphasized her figure and I scrutinized her.

Her hair was in a perfect bun and she wore not too much make up. And I like her red lips, and can‘t stop imagine how they would taste....

 

I saw Ron and Hermione and Harry, and a few other familiar faces.

When Hermione‘s eyes met mine she turned away from me and someone offered me a glass of champagne.

I turned around and faced her. „Mrs Malfoy. Thanks...“

„Do you mind if we talk in private for a minute?“

„Not at all...“ I said and took the offered glass and followed her a few steps away from the party.

„You were wondering, I guess, why I didn‘t wrote you.“

„Yes a bit, but I thought you may have a full schedule.“

She smiled and said: „Yes.... a divorce is time consuming.“

„A divorce...? I‘m sorry. And I come over to you with some potions stuff....“

„Oh no... no... no. Ms Swan, you couldn‘t knew it, and your potions stuff was good... actually. It let my think of something else.... and the potions you‘ve sent me were excellent.“ she said and looked at me. I blushed a bit and sipped from my champagne.

„Where do you know Katie from?“ I asked her and she told me, that Katie worked at Gringotts and that they talked a few times....

 

————————————————————

 

Narcissa‘s POV

 

’There she is.... maybe I should go and talk to her...‘ I thought and watched the young black haired witch.

’But what if she doesn‘t want to talk to me?!‘

I stebbed over to her, grapped two levitate glasses of champagne, waited until she finished her conversation, took a deep breath and reached one of the glasses over her shoulder....

She turned around and looked directly in my eyes...

’Great Salazar... could you please blink?! Otherwise I will loose myself in those....‘ I thought and walked away with her, to speak in private with her....

 

 

——————————————————

 

„Will you still do your master degree with me?“ she asked after a few seconds and I said: „Of course. Mrs Malfoy-”

„Black.“ she corrected and I said: „Sorry... Ms Black, it would be-”

„I SAID NO, RONALD!“ I heard Hermione and said: „Excuse me for a minute...“ and gave her my glass and ran over to the house.

Ron and Hermione were standing in the kitchen and were arguing...

„I only say, that you are more interessted in a stupid Quidditch team, what never will winning anything, than in me! And I don‘t like the way, you want to have sex with me...“

„Because you are prudish, Hermione... every one likes that...“

 

„What‘s going on?“ I asked and stepped closer.

„Nothing you damn serpent...“

„Ronald!“ Hermione gasped in shock and I stepped closer to him and saud: „I don‘t like how you talk to my friend.“

„And I don‘t like you....“

„Granger. Out of here.“ I said and heard her heels left the kitchen.

„You commanded my girlfriend?!“ he asked, but I did not answered that. I followed Hermione outside, wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the house.

„Hey Swan! How‘s your stupid, ugly Snake?“ he asked loud and I stopped.

„Muriel... no...“ Hermione whispered, but I walked back to him and hit him.

He fell on the ground and I hit him again, until someone pulled me away....

 

„It‘s okay... Muriel... calm down!“

„Crazy bitch!“ Ron yelled at me and before I could move, I saw how Ms Black, who pulled me away, pointed her wand at his face: „Do you really think, that it is intelligent to insult her?! The answer is No, Mr Weasley.“

 

Everyone was staring at us and Hermione took my hand. „You‘re bleeding...“

„Home...“ I whispered and fought with my tears, and I also fought with the urge not to kill him, right now....

 

„Alright...“ Ms Black said and we disapparated...

 

 

„Mother you‘re back early... Granger, Swan....?!“ Draco greeted us and Hermione and Ms Black led me into a room and I sat down and cried....

 

———————————————————

 

„What happened...?“ Draco asked Hermione while his mother sat next to Muriel. Hermione closed the door and told him everything...

„Oh no.... how dare he. I would have came after my mother right now, you know.... and now I‘m thinking of cursing Weasley...“

„No, Draco... please...“ she said and touched his forearm.

That touch made both shiver a bit. She felt a growing heat and she understood now the phrase of butterflies in her stomach...

„Would... would you like to drink something?“ he asked and he looked at her.

„That would.... be nice...“ she said and blushed...

 

————————————————————

 

Draco‘s POV

 

’Why brought my mother that mudblood in our home?! And Muriel... what happened... she was never that pale before.... is she crying?!‘ I thought and watched that mudblood closing the door, to give Muriel some privacy. ’Was she always... well... that beautifull?‘ I thought and listened to her... finally I offered her a beverage...

’I have to stop calling her mudblood... she changed... I changed... I‘m not like my father... with his delision of pureblood...‘

 

———————————————————

 

Draco led Hermione into the library and told a house elf to bring them some fire whiskey. „.... and would you please bring us some snacks?“

The house elf bowed and vanished.

„You said... please, to your house elf?!“

„Of course... they serve us every day and night... so they deserve a little respect from us, don‘t you think?!“

„Sure... but... you?!“ she asked and he blushed.

„I know what you mean.... Hermione listen...“ they sat down and her took her hands: „I‘m sorry that I called you mudblood at school... I‘m really sorry about that. You know... my father had always that delusion of his pureblood status and taught me to be like him.... after my mother left him, she told me, that she will punish me, if I ever took that word in my mouth...“

Hermione laughed and said: „You‘re forgiven.... can you forgive me, that I punched you?“

„To be honest... I found it pretty impressive.“

„Thanks....“ she said and told him: „I would have liked you if you had not been such an ass...“

He laughed and the house elf arrived.

„Milk?“

„A bit...“ she said and he poured some mild in her tea and gave her the cup...

 

————————————————————

 

Hermione‘s POV

 

 

’He‘s nice.... it‘s good that he and his mother left his father... but why?!‘ I thought, but shook my head. ’That‘s none of my business...‘

 

„Draco?“

„Yes?“

„Why is Arya such a sensitive topic? I mean... wasn‘t she just a snake?!“ Hermione asked and he sighed: „No.... Arya was much more....“

——————————————————

 

Meanwhile in the other room...

 

„I‘m sorry that I ruine that party...“ I said and brushed away my tears.

„Muriel... you didn‘t do such a thing... may I ask you something?“

„You like to know why my snake is such sensitive topic?“

„It‘s okay, when you don‘t want to talk about it....“ Ms Black said, but I kind of liked her... but maybe it was just because I was a little bit attracted to her... I know it was impossible... I don’t even know her... but maybe she had a right to know....

 

 

tbc....


	4. Arya

_Arya‘s POV_

 

_I didn’t remember my birth.... but I remembered my mother... she wanted to eat me..._

_Was that normal?! I don‘t know..._

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_„You‘re a my snake now!“ something yelled at me._

_•Why are you yelling at me?• I hissed, but that big thing doesn‘t answered me..._

_That smell... it smells good..._

_What‘s that?!_

_Why can‘t I move anymore?!_

_•Who are you?• another one like me asked me and I looked at him._

_•I don‘t know...• I hissed, glad that he understood me._

_•What‘s that thing?• I asked and he glided over to me and stopped_

_•Listen... That is a human.... you are a snake, like I am.... but he is not good to us... my mate had eggs and the human took the eggs from her.... you are one of those who hatched.... no! Don‘t come closer!•_

_But the pain was hard..._

_•There‘s a glass between us...• he hissed and I looked around..._

_•Where am I?• I asked again and he hissed: •I don‘t know how humans call this thing... but we can‘t go out of here....•_

_•Do you have a name?•_

_•No... they don‘t give me a name...•_

_Suddenly it was dark.... I was afraid... I didn‘t know why I was here...._

_I grew up in Silence..._

_I grew up with pain..._

_That human always hit me..._

_•Why do you hurt me??!! What have I done??!!• I hissed at the human, but he hit me again._

_I bit him finally... I wrapped my body around that thing what gave my food... dead food.... it was so disgusting.... I heard and felt that something break...._

_He hit me again and again and again...._

_There was blood on my body..._

_It was my blood..._

_•STOP HURTING ME!!!•_

_He hit me again...._

_I didn‘t move anymore ..._

_I changed my skin more than once and it was a bit painful the first time, but when I found out how it worked, it worked ... I grew more and more ... and my home ... when I could call it that.. was getting smaller ..._

_I didn‘t have enough space anymore ..._

_I tried to destroy this weird glass ... but this human hit me again ..._

_Darkness... blood... pain..._

_Some other humand knocked too loud at my glass, but I knew what would happen, if I would do something...._

_Another humand came to me... he touched me rough, lifted me up and than more pain.... so much pain..._

_•Kill me... please kill me...• I hissed in the darkness and than I flew...._

_Cold... wet... too cold..._

_•I die... finally...•_

_Someone touched me again... pain..._

_•Let me die!• I bit... I taste blood... I heard a painful groan..._

_•No...• someone hissed back at me. It was a human._

_•I will help you... let me help you...•_

_•You understand me...?•_

_•Yes I do understand you little girl....•_

_•That hurts....•_

_•I know... that‘s Barbed wire... it‘s around your whole body... I‘m almost done... I saw that someone throw you down a bridge... I carried you out of the water... When I‘m done... I‘ll take you to my home... okay?•_

_•Okay...• I hissed back._

_•Who are you....?• I released my teeth and decided to try to trust that human..._

_•My name‘s Muriel. I‘m a witch...•_

_•What‘s that?•_

_•That‘s means that I am a human with special skills... I can move things without touching them and things like that. But I can‘t use magic on you... because I‘m not allowed to use magic out of school...•_

_I liked her voice... I didn‘t care about all that... I was happy that she saved me..._

_she asked me after my name..._

_•They don‘t gave me a name...• I hissed, and she called me Arya... after a figure in a book, she explained me..._

_I liked that name..._

_She took me to her home and did not lock me in ..._

_She let me hunt alone ..._

_She gave me safety..._

_She gave me love ..._

_I did not know love until I met her ..._

_She took care of me ...._

_She gave me my freedom ..._

_She always told me if she would be gone for a little longer ... but she always came back ..._

_•Muriel?•_

_•Yes...?•_

_•I love you...•_

_She kissed my head and stroke my body... I liked her touches..._

_•I love you too, Arya...•_

_She always protected me... and sometimes she moved in her sleep and I could smell that she was scared... I wrapped my body around her and gave her comfort..._

_One day she made strange noices and choked... she couldn‘t breath and her eyes were wide open and she smelled strange..._

_I wrapped my body around her and pressed carefully until she vomited... her breath went back to normal and her friends came and took her away..._

_Some of her friends carried me and ran with me behind her..._

_•Mommy...!• I hissed and that nice human placed me ontop of Muriel..._

_I heard a woman speak about a strange thing called poisoned, and I knew that she almost died..._

_Someone touched me gently and whispered: „You saved her life, Arya...“_

_Another day she stood infront of her classmates in the common room. And I looked around...._

_„Okay guys... you know what happened last week... and Arya saved my life. I don‘t know when she was born, but I like to make her a family member of our house.“_

_„Muriel... she‘s long ago a member of our house...“ Kim said..._

_Kim was Muriel‘s friend... and I accepted her.... she was always in Muriel‘s bed... I always let them alone..._

_Years passed away but Muriel didn‘t changed her opinion... she did never hurt me..._

_But than there was that woman... she kicked me... she hit me... I hissed after Muriel... but it was in the middle of the night and I was hunting.... she couldn‘t know it.... something sharp inside of me... pain... blood... more pain... I bit.... I broke a bone.... I fought.... I fought for my life... I was scared... again...._

_•Mommy.... Mommy... I... love...•_

_Darkness...._

 

_———————————————————_

 

Draco and Hermione joined us, while I told Draco‘s Mother everything and they all had tears in their eyes...

„She was the most beautyful python I‘ve ever met....“ Draco whispered under tears and I squeezed his hand...

„Thank you....“ 

Ms Black sobbed and I took her hand and held her...

She squeezed my hand, and tears filled my eyes...

„I didn‘t know, that this would be that emotional....“ she said and I said: „Maybe we should talk about potions...“

 

tbc....


	5. Falling in Love

 

„Hermione...“

„Your mother let me in...“ she said and looked around his room.

„Come in... is everything alright?“ he asked and she blushed a bit and said: „Well... I was wondering... would you... well... it‘s a stupid question.“

He stod up from his bed and put the book down he had read and stepped over to her.

„The answer is No, Hermione... not because you were in Gryffindor. I don‘t care anymore about that. Green or red. What‘s the difference?! The reason is... I am the man, and I should ask you out, not the other way around. So... Hermione Granger? Would you like to go out with me?“

 

———————————————————

 

 

„You‘re late.“

„I know, and I‘m sorry. I was at Arya‘s grave.“ I said a week after I told her about my Snake.

„Oh... Sorry.“

„It‘s alright. I should‘ve told you yesterday, that today‘s her death day.... I mean... you‘re not a woman someone should let waiting.“

She blushed and we went down into her cellar, where she had her laboratory, after I made it clear, that I‘m able to brew...

 

„When you found her, Arya I mean. Was it the first time, you found out, that you‘re a parsel mouth?“ she asked after a while and I said: „No. I had a snake before Arya. His name was Sirius. After a star.“

„I know that star. My cousin‘s name‘s Sirius.“ she explained and I looked at her: „Really?!“

„Yes. My whole family was named after star konstellations. Don‘t ask me why...“

„Your whole... family?!“

She laughed and nodded, "I'll show you my family tree ... what about your name?"

Well, it's just a coincidence, I know this story from a great witch who killed people who wrote some Potions books, but I have nothing to do with her - my parents are Miranda and Brian Swan. " I said and laughed.

"What is so funny? cut that little ... yes ... "

I cut and brewed and said, "Once at school, this first year was ... or a second year ... I'm not sure. But he read one of her books and asked me if that was me ... I laughed so much ... "

"I can imagine ... what did you say?"

"Yes, of course, and I look good for 450 or something like that ... you should have seen his face. He went pale and ran away from me. "

She burst out laughing and said, "But he's right ... you look good for 450 ..."

"Bite me ..." I said grinning and dropped the knife as she muttered, "Maybe ..." she grinned and I stared at her.

„Problems Ms Swan?!“

„Not at all.... Ms Black.“ I said and glared at her....

 

——————————————————

 

Narcissa‘s POV

 

 

’Am I flirting??! No..... definitely not...‘ I thought and watched her skilled hands brewing....

’I wonder if she’s everywhere that skilled with those beautiful fingers...‘

 

———————————————————

 

Draco was dating Hermione now for almost four months. He asked Muriel what she thought, he could make the next step.

 

„You will now it, Draco.“ she had said. And he remember that when he leaned in and kissed Hermione‘s neck.

She read a book in his room and she closed her eyes and laid her head to the other side, to gave him better access.

He smirked, closed the distance between them and kissed her neck again...

 

„Draco...“

„Yes....?“

„I... try to read this....“ she whispered and he sucked gently at the soft skin.

„Read it later...“

She closed the book, faced him and kissed him....

He returned the kiss and pushed her gently an the sofa and stroke over her body. Their kiss grew more passionately and he moved his thigh between her legs.

She moaned and let her fingers glide underneath his shirt and gently touched his body...

Her arousal grew and she slightly scratched him.

„Sure...?“ he asked and she nodded with lust filled eyes.

He kissed her and opened her jeans. His hand glided underneath her jeans and her slip and she moaned when his fingers filled her...

„Draco....“ she whimpered and he undressed them both and gently penetrate her....

 

His room was filled with moans and lust filled screams...

 

 

———————————————————

 

„What‘s going on in your black haired head?“ Narcissa asked me, after I came back into her laboratory where we brew a poison that needed four weeks and I said:

„Draco should lesrn tobuse a silence spell...“

She understood it and laughed...

 

„Do you call yourself potions master, or potions mistress?“ I asked her after a few minutes.

„Master. Mistress sounds like...“

„The Mistress of a man?“ I asked and she laughed nodding: „Yes....“

„I‘m the lover of this poison...“ I said and she laughed louder.

„I hope you are female...“ I said to the cauldron between us.

„Muriel.... stop that... please...“ she couldn‘t stop laughing and I whispered at the cauldron: „You‘re not my type... because you‘re not that attractive than someone else...“ and she blushed heavy.

„Problems.... Black?!“

„No... not at all. Swan.“

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Yes I was attracted to her.... definitely...

 

„Let us eat something....“ she said after a while and I agreed and followed her....

 

———————————————————

 

 

„Are you alright?“ Draco asked Hermione. They laid together in his bed and her head laid on his chest.

„I think we forgot to cast a silence spell... but yes. I‘m happy, Draco. You changed yourself.... you aren‘t any longer that boy from school...“

„I was an idiot at school, love.... and about that silence spell... let us hope that nobody heard us...“

She smiled and he covered them both with a blanket...

 

„I think I‘m falling in love with you...“ he whispered after she fell asleep....


	6. What is that Feeling....

It was a few days before Christmas when Narcissa and I were in her laboratory, when I recognized, that we sat on the floor and were talking, instead of brewing. We hadn‘t brew anything for a few days now...

 

„It was in my fourth year, when I set a bed in fire. It was the bed of a first year student. A little girl that kicked Arya. She couldn‘t sleep in her bed for two days.“

I told her and she laughed and said: „I did a similiar thing... there was that girl in my third year... she stole my necklace and she couldn‘t sleep in her bed for three weeks, because there was always a thunderstorm at the bed ceiling when someone sat or laid on that bed...“

„Not bad, Ms Black...“

„When do you start calling me Narcissa?“

„When I know, whether I can go out with you...“ I said and she blushed and I bit my lip....

 

———————————————————

 

 

Narcissa‘s POV

 

 

’We are definitely flirting with each other, for Merlin‘s beard... not with words... but with our eyes.... I know it... I know that she is flirting with me...‘ I thought and after Muriel told me, that she denied a date wirh another woman for the fith time, I was wondering, when I could ask her out... Months... she‘s here for months now and even if we are just brewing in silence it isn‘t annoying.... it does not felt like she‘s my student. It felt like... like...

’Friendship....‘

’Oh come on, Narcissa! She‘s nearly twenty years younger than you....‘ a little voice in my head almost yelled at me, but how can I deny something, what‘s right infront of me?!‘ I thought and watched her skilled fingers... she could play Quidditch instead of brewing in a dungeon...

She smiled at me...

I smiled back...

Her hands brushed mine, and I saw her blushing cheek bones...

’Woman you‘re so fucking cute...‘ I thought and we spent more and more time toghether...

 

My son was happy with Hermione and I wondered if he knew that she and Muriel shared a little secret...

But that was none of my business...

 

„When will you start calling me Narcissa?“ I asked her a few days before Christmas and her answer was a bit of surprising me...

 

’What shall I say?!‘ I thought and thought about it...

 

———————————————————

 

„Narcissa? Do I make you nervous?“ I asked and she stared at me and said: „No... but... you can‘t go out with me.“

„Why? Because we‘re flirting with each other for months now?!“

„Muriel... I think you misunderstood something... maybe you should go now.“ she said and something inside me broke...

„Screw you...“ I said and ran out of her dungeon...

’Is she kidding?!‘ I thought. ’Misunderstood..... for Salazar‘s Sake!!!!‘ my own thoughts yelled at me...

 

I threw a bit floo powder into the fireplace and was about to step in, when I heard foot steps behind me.

I turned around and faced her...

 

„Stay... please...“ she said and she had tears in her eyes...

 

„You lied when you said... I‘d misunderstood something....“

„I did....“ she whispered and I walked over to her, grapped her dress and shoved her against the wall and kissed her roughly and she gasped and returned the kiss and gripped in my hair and pulled me closer. She changed our places, I wrapped my legs around her hip and she pushed me closer at the wall and I felt her hands massaging my breasts.

I moaned in her mouth and our tongues danced around each others. She carried me in the salon and laid me down on the sofa, I pulled out my wand, pointed it at the door, and dropped it, when the doors closed shut...

She looked at me and I stroke away a blond curl of her hair and touched her cheek, and stroke with my thumb over her lips, pulled her back down and kissed her deeply. She glided underneath my shirt and I moaned when she scratched gently over my stomach, and I bit in her lower lip, kissed her neck and sucked at her soft skin.

Her hand glided down at my stomach, my arousal grew and I moaned louder when I felt her fingers deep inside me...

 

„Muriel...“

„I have to use your bathroom...“ I said, stood infront of the sofa and wrapped myself in a blanket. We had fallen asleep after our fourth or fifth orgasm. I wasn‘t sure about that, to be honest.

„Don‘t let make this as a one night stand...“

„I would never do such a thing. Not with you...“ she smiled and I left the salon...

 

Yes, I was afraid about my feelings, but it was the first time, that sex wasn‘t just sex for me. It was so much more with her...

It was good. Better than good, actually...

I remember myself how I denied one date after the other with women I knew from school or parties. There was a reason, why I had done that.... it had must be reason....

 

Sure, she was older than me, but I didn‘t care about that. Really not. Was it important anyway?! No....

But what was it?

’What is that feeling?‘ I thought and sat down at the bathroom floor....

 

I entered the salon after a few minutes and found her sleeping. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

„Narcissa...“ I whispered, but she didn‘t wake up. I smirked and took my wand, wrote something on a parchment, got dressed and vanished through the floo network....

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa woke up a few hours later and found a message next to her on the floor. She picked it up and read:

 

„Don‘t be scared. This was not a One-Night-Stand... I‘ll come back....

 

-Muriel, x“

 

she smiled and laid back and thought about what happened.....

 

————————————————

 

The next day someone knocked at my door, I stood up and opened the door.

„Kim?!“

She stood in my door and cried.

„Come in....“ I stepped aside and let her in....

„Katie broke up with me...“

 

 

tbc....


	7. I miss you....

 

„What are you thinking...?“ Regina asked while she stroke Emma‘s bare back.

„About my niece. I miss her...

She‘s alone at christmas and I‘m a bit worried...“

„Does she know, that you are here?“

„She was the one who yelled at me... to come to you... and she told me her opinion. And she wasn‘t that cautious... I mean, yes she was right, when she said, what I feel for you and that I‘m blind and stubborn...“

„And what is it, what you feel for me, Emma?“

„I love you, Regina...“ she said and kissed her soft lips.

„We could visit her if you want...“ Regina said and Emma thought about it.

„That would be nice...“

 

„Tell me about her....“ Regina asked the next morning, and Emma thaught about it, before she spoke: „She‘s... intelligent. She can be stubborn sometimes. And I‘m not really her aunt.“

„Emma.... you must tell her that.“

„Gina, no.... I can’t...she’s 26 years old now.... there’s too much and I think it‘s better, when she never find out the truth.“ Emma saud, and Regina asked about the truth...

„Emma.... I love you, but I ask you for honesty.“

She nodded and start talking...

 

„I found a little girl, after a terrible date... I didn‘t even heard of you, my Love. She was 8 years old. Her parents had left her in an old house when she was 4 and she sat there, wrapped in a snake. I really thought that beast is killing her. But it protected her. It was a 5metre long snake, as thick as my thigh. And it hissed at me like an angry cat.

I tried to speak to that girl, and she did something, that scared me: she hissed at this snake, and the snake relaxed.... I mean... she was talking to a snake... Later I found out, that it was parsel tongue...

 

She told me, that this snake found her. He killed an old man, who had tried to touch her. The snake, his name was Sirius, brought her food one time a day. Sometimes only two or three times a week, but she was fine...

I asked her to come with me and she agreed, after I visited her a whole week every day....

One night ... she was sleeping and I talked to this snake that I would like to take the memories from her of what happened before I found her... he hissed, but I didn‘t understood him... but I think, he never told her...“

 

„And you did...“

„Yes.... Regina, I cared for that little girl, because I was also alone in that age. I gave her my last name. I gave her a home. A family, even it was only me....“

 

Regina had listen to her and sighed: „Maybe you’re rigt. I think it would break her, if you would tell her... she would never trust you, or anybody else... 4 years... Think about it, Emma. She was alone for 4 years....“

„Alone with a huge python....“ Emma agreed and none of them knew, how Muriel had managed that. Emma never asked her. Muriel only told her, that her name was Muriel and that she tried to hit that snake with a stone the first time he found her. But then she understood his hissing and she told her, that she had hissed back...

 

———————————————————

 

 

„What‘s going on in you mind, Mione?“ Draco asked her a few days before christmas, and she said: „I‘m just a bit tired.“ but the truth was, that she thought about the past....

„Can I ask you something?“ he asked and ripped her out of her thoughts.

„It‘s okay, when you don‘t want to talk about it....“

„Draco, just ask.“

„Did it hurt... I mean your first time?“ he asked and she blushed and said: „A bit... but... I‘m no virgin since I‘m 16...“

He looked at her in a surprise and she said: „It was during the holidays... I already were together with Ron, but I was too afraid...“

 

 

 

Flashback

 

 

Hermione‘s POV

 

 

The winter holidays just started, and I decided to visit Muriel.... She let me in immediately.

Muriel was alomst done with Hogwarts and she had her graduation everywhere were books and parchments, damaged cauldrons, old Cauldrons, Quills, old Daily Prophets and her old broom laid broken in a corner. Her new broom laid next to her trunk and in an other room were her bed...

 

We sat down and were talking about school. She helped me with a few things and than we were talking about Ron...

 

„So, you and Weasley? How that that happened?!“ she asked me, and I remember my first kiss. With her...

„I don‘t know... well we are in the same house and we spent time together and....“

„And you fell in love with him...“ she finished my sentence and I agreed...

„But.... there‘s this problem....“ I said hesitating and too the bottle of butterbeer she offered me.

„We talked about sex.“

„You‘re in your sixth year, sweety. You‘ve got time for that.“ she said and I blushed a bit and looked at her: „I know.... but I don’t want to give it to him....“

She understood and placed her bottle on the table. „Are you sure? I mean, like I said before. You‘ve got time for that.“

„Yes, I know. But I like you, Muriel. And I dare to say, that we are more grown up than other people in our age. Or in my age.... I mean, is that important anyway?!“

„It is. We are talking about your virginity.“

„When did you lost yours, Muriel?“ I asked and she cocked her head, sipped from her bottle and said: „I was... 16...“

I raised an eyebrow and we smirked both....

„Fine.... but why me? We never had a relationship, or something like that... we just kissed a lot and... well... other things...“ she said and licked her lips.

„I know. But I want it...“

 

It was a week later when we met again and it was strange, because I kissed her, as soon as she opened her door for me. But it wasn‘t the kiss, what was strange. It was more the fact, that I didn‘t feel guilty about Ron.

She cupped my cheeks, looked at me and I pulled her back to me, and kissed her deeply.

I have missed her so much....

’Maybe I am cupable of loving more than one person...‘ I thought and moaned when I felt her soft and full breasts...

„Are you sure...? What about your Lion?!“

„Muriel... I am sure... and Ron.... he‘s not here...“ I said and kissed her neck....

 

She led me in her bed and undressed me...

I moaned when she rubbed her hand slowly between my legs and I felt my own wetness....

„It will hurt...“ she said and thrust deep and fast in me it did hurt... I bit deep in her shoulder and cramped myself around her fingers...

„Relax... try it... try to relax...“ she whispered and she waited.

„I will move my fingers now.... alright?“ she asked me after a minute or so, and I nodded. A single tear run down my cheek and she moved her fingers slowly, and the pain became lust and pleasure....

My whimper became moanings and she moved faster....

 

„I‘ve missed you....“ Muriel whispered in my ear. I didn‘t answered, but I’d missed her too....“

 

 

End of Flashback

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

Draco looked at Hermione and then he said: „I didn‘t knew that....“

„Don‘t think bad about me....“ Hermione said, and he took her hands. „Hermione... I love you, alright? And if our best friend took your virginity from you, because she was the only one you had trusted, then it was her. Why should I think bad about you?! It would have had been a pleasure for me, you know, but I really don‘t think you are bad...“

„I was 16... sometimes I think it was way too early, because Ron didn‘t touch me until we had left school...“

„Sweetheart... stop thinking too much... it was your decition. Alright?“

She nodded and he kissed her forehead....

„Besides...“ he whispered: „I was also 16, when I lost my virgintiy...“ he said and she blushed heavy...

 

Two hours later she took a bath and he entered the bathroom, undressed himself and sat down behind her.

„You never stop thinking, do you?“

„Actually, I was thinking about christmas...“ she said, while he washed her back with soap.

„My mother and I don‘t celebrate it.“

„Because it‘s a muggle thing?!“

„No... no, no, no...“ he said and lowered his voice: „Because we are alone. She never say it. But I know, that she feel lonely. My father stopped buying her jewelry after my 18th birthday. That was the time when... when he began to see other women. Mistresses. That‘s the reason why she hate the title: potions mistress.“

„I‘m sorry, Draco....“

„You couldn‘t knew. She finally divorced him this year.... I don‘t know why she left him so late...“ Draco said and Hermione leaned against him and said: „Maybe she found something or someone, who gave her the reason to finally end it...“

He didn‘t say something a few minutes and then he said: „Maybe you‘re right.... when I think about it.... it was the time when Muriel arrived, and asked my mother for teaching her...“

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

Narcissa eavesdropped them accidentally when she passed the bathromm and smiled.

That muggle born was right... it was Muriel who gave her a reason for her own divorce....

But wy?! What had happened to her?! She didn‘t even know Muriel when she decided to sign the papers, stormed into his bedroom, where a little whore was sucking on his dick, and threw the papers next to them. But it felt right....

 

She was happy without Lucius.

Her son was happy with Hermione.

And she?

 

’I miss you so much, Muriel...‘ she thought and entered her library.....

 

tbc.....

 


	8. It can‘t be

 

"Katie broke up with me ..."

 

"What ?!", I asked in disbelief and stared at her.

"Are you kidding ?! You married her a few months ago! Kim, what did you do?"

Why do you think I did something ?! "she asked and I said," Hogwarts, Kimmy, you fucked Pansy when you were with Mina from Ravenclaw, you let me fuck you during Mina's birthday party ... Loyalty has never been your strength, and you know that. "

"What about you, Muriel ?! Pansy has taken your virginity, right? "

"No, Kim ... a student from Hufflepuff in the seventh year nearly raped me ... after that I wasn‘t interested in sex. It was Lina who I had sex with a few months after that. That was my first time...“

 

"Shit ... Muriel ... I did not know that." Kim said after a few minutes and I cleared my throat, "I don‘t want to talk about it...“

„Okay... but no, I didn‘t cheat on her.“

„Than tell me what happened...“ I said, and she said, that they had a huge fight: „I don‘t know. She said that it can‘t work with a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, and...“

„You know, that I‘m skilled in Legilimence, do you? And you know, that you never learned it.“

„Ginny. Ginny Weasley... I came home and they were snogging, and Katie asked me to join them. But I couldn‘t. I slept with Ginny one month before I met Katie, and I was scared that I start to feel something I shouldn‘t feel...“

„Kim...“ I said more impatiently, because I didn‘t believe her a single word...

 

„Fine...“ she said after a while and I said: „I think it was the other way round. You and Ginny were snogging, and you didn‘t check whether Katie would like a threesome.“

 

She start crying and nodded.

„How can someone be that stupid?! Shit Kim!“

„I know....“ she sobbed.

„She loved you!“

„I know!“ she yelled back and cried more.

I pulled her in an embrace and hugged her tight...

„It‘s okay...“ I whispered and sighed.

 

’Why didn‘t I stay at the Manor?!‘ I thoughtand stroke her hair...

 

„Don‘t ever lie to me again, Kim... okay?“

„Okay...“ she sobbed and I looked at her.

„So.... there‘s only one thing you can do now. You will go to that woman, and you will ask her for forgiveness.“

„Muriel. I‘m a proud pure blood of Slytherin house. I don‘t beg for-”

My hand at her cheek interrupted her: „Hermione is sleeping with Draco. And I slept also with her. At school.

So don‘t you dare talk like that. When you are speaking like we are still in school, then I will talk to you as your team captain! Do you understand?!“

She held her red cheek and nodded.

„Than move your ass!“

 

I had never talked to her like that, but it worked. She stood up, and used my fireplace and vanished in green flames.

„For Salazar‘s Sake....“ I muttered to myself and let disappear her tea cup...

 

I sat back down and thought about Narcissa and Hermione, and smiled at the memory of our time at school...

 

There was that girl in my last year, and I remember how she provoke me until I rammed her against a bookshelf in our common room. She kissed me, and I fucked her...

I remember laughingly, that two of the boy‘s dorms were open and we had heard them talking....

 

 

„Muriel....what if...they hear us...“ she had whispered in my ear and I had hissed in her ear: „How about you shut up...“ and I moved my fingers even faster...

 

————————————————————

 

An owl at my window ripped me out of my thoughts, and I answered the window, took the letter, she held in her beak and she flew away...

 

„Muriel...

 

we don‘t have to lie to each other. We both know, that it was just an one-night-stand....

I liked it. A lot...

But I know, that this can‘t be anything...

 

I‘m not mad with you.

 

Would you like to come for christmas to us?

We will have a dinner, and we want to spend time together...

 

-Narcissa....“

 

’Silly woman... It was not just an one-night-stand...‘ I thought but I wasn‘t sure what exactly it was...

 

’Do I love her?!‘

’Don‘t be stupid, Muriel! She‘s just a woman...‘ a little voice in my head said...

 

Someone knocked at my door, and I opened it.

„Em.“

She smiled at me and I stepped askde to let her and the woman behind her in. I closed the door behind me and led them into my living room.

 

„Well... That‘s definitely the living room of a witch.“ the brown haired woman said and looked around.

I had three ceiling high bookshelfs, my brooms were magical pinned up at the wall, a few cauldrons were in a shelf and in that shelf I had everything I need: herbs, vials, glasses with powder, boxes with dead or living spiders,...

 

„Muriel? May I introduce... That‘s Regina... my girlfriend.“ Emma said and I nodded and raised smiling an eyebrow.

„Gina, that is Muriel...“

„Well... I figured that out...“ Regina muttered while she looked at my brooms.

„That might be a stupid question, but why do you have two brooms?“

„The black one‘s a Nimbus 2001, it was my first broom and I had it two years until I crashed into the whomping willow... that‘s why it is only in pieces. And the other one‘s my firebolt. I had that broom since my fourth year plus three years of Quidditch in three different teams.“

She asked me about Quidditch and I explained it to her, while Emma stood in my kitchen and opened a bottle of wine.

She handed over a glass to everyone and Regina found my four snitches.

„These are my first snitch. I catched it in my first game and swallowed one of its wings. The next threes are the ones I catched in france and america, the third one I got from a girl from school. She had cheated the game and so she gave that to me. And the fourth.... are my last one. I catched it in my seventh year. It was the only game we had played in that year. And it was my last game...

 

„You liked that game, do you?“

„I loved it.“ I said and asked them, why they‘re here. Enma told me, that they were here for christmas tomorrow, but I knew, that she hiding something...

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

„Hermione. Come in... Draco‘s out, but he will be back soon.“ Narcissa said, and Hermione told her, that she could come later.

„No, no... really. Come.“

Hermione entered the manor and gave Dobby, the house elv her cloak and pulled off her shoes.

She followed the older witch into the parlour and they sat down.

 

„Hermione, may I ask you something about Muriel?“

„Sure.“ Hermione said and Narcissa asked: „What do you know about her? I mean... her relationships...“

„You like her, Ms Black, do you?“

„Narcissa...“

Hermione nodded and said: „I take that as a Yes. Muriel is single since a few years. She never had a real relationship, actually... she had Kim a few months, many dates and me. But it was nothing serious... only snugging and sex...“

Narcissa listened to her and asked: „She is not quite the type for a relationship, is she?“

„I don‘t know, to be honest.... but I think she changed.“

„What makes you sure about that?“ Narcissa asked and Hermione said: „We were in that bar at the weekend and there was that woman. She was pretty hot. She had flirted with Muriel and instead of kissing me, or flirting back, or something like that, she stood up and we left the bar... she never did something like that before...“

„Maybe she had her...“

„No. Muriel don‘t go in Bars when she has her period... I think Muriel found someone...“

 

„Do you have any plans for today?“

„No... not really. I told my parents that I will be with Draco today. I should have ask you... I‘m sorry.“

„No, no... Hermione. Don‘t be.... it‘s alright. Why don‘t you want to be with yojr parents on christmas?“

„I bought them a journey to switzerland over christmas.... only the two of them... you know... they work so hard and I love them, but... sometimes I think, that I‘m more a witch than a muggle. I like this side more, than the muggle world.“

 

Narcissa bit back a smirk, but Hermione saw it, and said: „Smirk. It‘s okay...“ and Narcissa smirked...

„You are always welcome here, Hermione...“

„Are you sure?! I mean... I‘m a muggle born... and that man in that picture over there is staring at me in total disgust...“

Narcissa looked up at the painting.

„Oh that‘s Lucius. One of my ex-husband‘s grand fathers.“ Narcissa said, pointed her wand at the wizard, he shook his head and the painting crashed down on the floor.

„Who else‘s staring at you?“

Every painting witch or wizard stopped staring immediately and Hermione blushed and laughed...

 

„Back to Muriel.... I think she likes you.“ Hermione said. „You should invite her for dinner today....“

They were interrupt by Draco who arrived in the fireplace, and Narcissa looked after them....

 

’What if she doesn‘t like me... like I do...?!‘

 

———————————————————

 

„You did... WHAT??!!!“ all three of our wine glasses exploded and I stared at Emma...

„Muriel, I didn‘t know what to do...“

„HOW ABOUT BEING HONEST WITH ME FOR SALAZAR‘S SAKE!!!“

„Could you please don‘t yell at me?“

„Oh you will know, when I‘m yelling at you...“ I said and she looked down.

 

„You lied to me! My whole life‘s a FUCKING LIE!!!“

„No... Muriel... I love you, and that was never a lie....“ Emma said, I grapped my wand and disapparated....

 

„Shit....“

„Do you know, where she‘s going?“ Regina asked, but Emma shook her head.

„No.... I have no idea.... wait... of course.... Gina.“

„Think.“ Regina said, and vanished with Emma....

 

„Muriel...“

 

They found me at Arya‘s grave near Hogwarts.

It was a white stone with her name on it and a rune what means ”My Love“

 

„Who are my parents?“ I asked finally and soft.

 

„I don‘t know. I wanted to protect you...“ Emma said, and I knew that.

I knew that she gave me a home. Safety. A life.... I knew that....

„I‘m sorry, that I yelled at you...“

„I thought you would kill me, but yelling was also okay....“ Emma said, and I smirked a bit...

 

„Muriel...“ Regina spoke and I faced her. „Maybe Emma didn‘t think of all that long enough, and maybe that lie broke something inside you now, but... I had have done the same. If I had found you, I would have deleted all your memories. Just so you can start a new life....“

 

„I know that... I don‘t know, why exactly I yelled at you. I think it was just the shock.. I said and both women nodded.

 

„There‘s just so many other things in my mind, and...“

 

„It was the wrong time.“ Regina finished my sentence and I nodded: „If you think of the fact, that you might be in love with someone you shouldn‘t be in love with, then is such a thing really the wrong moment.“

 

„You are in love?“ Emma asked and I nodded: „Yes.... I guess. For the first time in my life. But it can‘t be....“

 

 

 

tbc....


	9. You love me, real or not?

 

„Ms. Swan." She greeted me a week after Christmas, gave me a recipe and pointed to a cauldron.

"Are you mad at me?!"

"No," she said as cold as ice and looked at me.

"Listen, Narcissa, I could not come for Christmas dinner, okay? I hate Christmas ..."

"Swan, I'm not mad at you. Now, brow."

 

After a few hours I went upstairs to go to toilette. She was definitely mad at me.... but I didn‘t know why...

 

„Hey Granger.“ I greeted Hermione after I used the bathroom and she asked me if I could talk with her for a minute.

„Sure, Narcissa doesn‘t care anyway, if I come back down or not.“

 

„Maybe because she is mad at you, Muriel.“ she said and led me in her room.

„You moved in?“

„Yes. My parents said, that I‘m old enough.... back to you....“

„Yes, You know I figured out that she‘s-”

 

„SHE CRIED! OKAY?! BECAUSE OF YOU!! BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE!!! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUBBORNNESS!!!“

„DON‘T YELL AT ME GRANGER!!!!“

„YES, MURIEL I AL YELLING AT YOU, BECAUSE YOU HURT HER!!!“

 

„What?! Why?!“ I asked and she fought with her patience.

„Dear lord, Muriel! Are you really that stubborn?! Or just stupid?!“

„Don‘t you dare!“

„YES I DARE TO SPEAK TO YOU LIKE THAT!!! THAT WOMAN LIKES YOU AND YOU-”

„I‘M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!“ I finally yelled back and she stared at me. Tears run down my face and she hugged me tight.

„Muriel.... I didn‘t know that...“

„No one does know.... It‘s hard for me, okay?! I never felt this way before, and I‘m scared....“

„You have to talk to her....“ Hermione said and I sobbed in her shoulder...

„I‘m sorry, that I yelled at you...“ she said, but I didn‘t say anything...

 

After a few minutes I stroke away my tears and left her room.

For less than a second I thought I saw blond-brown hairs vanisched in another room, before the door closed, but I didn‘t look...

I just left the house....

 

———————————————————

 

 

„Is everything alright, Hermione?“ Draco asked and she closed the door. „I heard you two....“

„Oh....“

„Yeah...“ Draco said and Hermione sat down on his bed.

„Muriel‘s in love with my mom?! She‘s older than Muriel...“

„Draco, I know. And I‘m sure, Muriel‘s totally aware of that.... did your mother heard it?“

„I don‘t know...“

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

We ignored each other for three days, and Afraid that she would look in my mind, I guarded it more than usual. The air between us was tense and each of us avoided every single touch of the other...

 

At the evening of the fourth day, I cleaned my spot and touched the doorknob, when I said: „I don’t like it you know...? Ignoring you...“

I was about to step out of the laboratory, when I heard a whisper behind me:

„I heard everything...“

I froze. That couldn‘t be... I was just imagining things...

„Sorry?!“ I asked, before I could stop myself and turned my head a bit.

„A few days ago.... I heard what you said to Hermione...“

I was too afraid to face her.

I had been prepared to confess and explain why I had avoided her on christmas. But now, a few weeks later, I wasn‘t seem able to say more than a few words: „What are you talking about?!“

 

„You told her about your feelings...“

 

I felt dizzy. For the first time in my life.

She closed the distance a bit and said: „Muriel... This can never be happen. You can not have feelings for me in that way.... look, I have a son, who’s three years younger than you, so you can imagine how old I am. Besides, I‘m from a noble and old house. And....“

 

’Don‘t mention a thing about your feelings you stupid Not-after-a-star-named-witch!‘ Narcissa thought and tried to fought against her own grain....

 

„And...“ Narcissa started again, but her voice broke.

 

’Keep going.... Fight against your feelings! Break your heart! Break her heart! Come on!!! Destroy everything!‘ Narcissa listened to that little voice in her head and thought:

’You know what, you two-coloured-bitch?! Fuck off!‘

 

„And I‘ve been thinking about those reasons for a long time and not even all of them combined have been able to convince me not to love you.“

 

I wanted to say something. Anything. But it was like I had lost my ability to use my tongue to form words.

I was a seeker. A good seeker. And I never cared about broken bones, and I definitely always had everything under control. Every single game....

But now...

Now I lost my control. That was not a game of Quidditch, but she...

She was my snitch , and she was right infront of me. I had let her go when I pretended it was just an One-night-stand.

 

„Could you please say something, Muriel... Because I really don‘t know anymore what‘s real and what‘s made up...“

„Then ask.“ I said and face her.

She stepped closer and locked eyes with me.

„You love me. Real or not?“

 

I wanted to freeze time. I wanted to keep that moment in my memory. Forever.

I could feel it in every bone that this was one of the best moments in my life.

I think this was what people called: perfection.

A few words. A confession. A perfect confession. Perfect words, spoken quietly, in a whisper.

Life-changing words. No. Life-changing moments.

They didn‘t have to be loud.

Words that would bring utter bliss didn‘t have to be shouted. This was not MY moment to be perfect in everything.

This was not my moment to have everything under control.

This was OUR moment.

 

„Real...“ I whispered and tears run down my face.

I could heard a heart beating. I wasn‘t sure if it was Narcissa‘s or my own.

Maybe it was both of our hearts, already tune with each other and beating simultaneously.

 

"Yes, Narcissa. I love you...."

Tears ran down her face and I closed the gap and took her hands.

"I had a few women and had sex in many positions and in different places. But with you ... it was different with you. It was real ... it was not a one-night-stand for me, but I was scared. I was afraid of these feelings that I had for a long time for you. I never believed in things like "love at first sight", but that was it when I saw you for the first time. I fell in love with your eyes. It was like breaking every perfect wall in my soul. I have avoided dates as soon as we know each other. I was no longer interested in other women. It was as if you had put a curse on me with something I could not understand ... and ... "

 

A finger on my lips interrupts me and I looked up at her.

"Can you please stop talking, Muriel?" And she kissed me. "Just stop talking ..."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back when someone knocked on the door.

 

"Who the fuck is this ?!", she whispered on my lips and I kissed her neck and whispered: "Ignore it ..."

 

"Mom, Muriel, dinner is ready ..." Draco said and I said aloud, "We're not hungry!"

"I could eat something ..." she whispered and I grinned and stepped away, letting my clothes disappear.

 

"We're not hungry, Draco!" She said louder, stroking my naked body. We heard his footsteps and knew he was gone.

„Many positions....?“

„That‘s all what you kept?!“

„No of course not....“ she smirked and I knew what that smirk meant. She placed a hand on my butt and pulled me closer...

 

A knock at the door and Hermione‘s voice outside: „Hey... Narcissa? Muriel? We want go out. Are you two coming?“

„If I come again, I can‘t move a single bone anymore...“Narcissa whispered next to me and her legs were entwined with mine.

„Give us a minute!“ I shouted and grapped in my hair and laughed.

 

„Do you think they heard us?“ she asked and I said: „I don‘t know... and I don‘t care. They can know, that you have good sex.“

„Oh, dear lord....“ she groaned.

„Muriel‘s enough, but thanks.“ I said laughing...

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

 

„Shall we say them, that we heard them?!“

„Godric, Draco! Of course not!“ Hermione said and whispered: „We could ask them to close the door the next time... or cast a spell....“

„I would like to try to think of sonething else... I mean... It‘s Muriel we talking about. And she‘s fucking my mother...“

 

„Watch your mouth little Dragon!“ Narcissa and I entered the parlour and I thought: ’Actually... I fucked her brain out...‘ and Narcissa looked at me, smirked a bit and looked back to Draco and Hermione:

„I‘m sorry, that we forgot about the door or a spell, but I think we are all adult, and...“

„Draco“ I interrupted Narcissa. „Could you please stop looking at me, like you want to kill me?!“

„Sorry...“ he said. „But I know you, and...“

„No. You know my past. She‘s not like any other woman I had. She‘s my future... if she want to be...“

She took my hand as an answer and he said: „If you ever hurt her...“

„Draco...“ Narcissa warned him, but I said: „You are going to kill me, if I ever hurt her. I know...“

 

tbc....


	10. Wedding bells

Four years later I stood in my shop on a table and looked down at my friends and held up a glass of champagne.

„May I have your attention please?“

Everyone looked up at me and I cleared my throat.

„Thanks... First of all... thank you all for coming... Before I officially open this store, I‘d like to thank three people! First, Emma Swan-Mills! You raised me and you are my aunt. But I love you, like a mother. You helped me to control my magic, before I got my letter for Hogwarts... you helped me with Arya, when I had found her... I thank you for everything.“

Emma blushed and leaned against her wife and smiled up to me.

„Second. I‘d like to thank Hermione-Jean Granger-Malfoy...

You kicked me in my proud, stubborn ass, that I confess myself that I am in love with that beautiful witch over there...“

Both of them blushed and smiled and I coninued: „I love you, Mione. Not in the way, Draco does. But you know what I mean...“

She nodded and took Draco‘s hand.

„At last... I want to thank Narcissa Black... You taught me four long years long. We fought, we threw cauldrons after each other and we reconsiled and had sex afterwards...“

Narcissa smirked and blushed behind her glass of champagne.

„But... all of this would have not been possible without you.... Kim, you know, I told you, that I always dreamed of my own shop. I never dreamed of a woman I rellay love... I never dreamed of a relationship that meant everything to me. And that‘s the reason, why I will not lead this shop by myself... I am a proud pureblood witch, and I can wave my wand to fix things. But I can‘t wave my wand for everything. I don‘t want to be too stubborn to ask for help anymore. I don‘t ask you before, but I really hope, that you agree to that. The second owner of this shop... is none other than the only person, after Emma, that meant everything to me.... Cissy.“

She looked in surprise up at me and I let disappear the blanket above the sign.

 

 

It shows everyone the name:

 

„Black-Swan-Potions“

 

 

„I have to confess.. I was hoping for that... I hoped to open a shop with you as my co-owner.“

She came to me and kissed me.

„I thank you so much...“ she said and whispered: „If that is my birthday present, you might have to buy a new desk.... because if that is my birthday present, I will fuck you on this desk...“

I placed my free hand on her butt and squeezed one of her cheeks and pulled her closer.

„Happy Birthday...“

 

———————————————————

 

 

Narcissa and I were cleaning the shop a week later, when Draco stormed in.

„Mom... Muriel... Hermione.... baby.... quick....“

We looked at each other, ran out of the shop, closed it and disapparated into the hospital, were we had to wait...

 

After an hour a healer came to us and said: „She‘s fine. And she asked for Muriel?“

„That‘s me...“ I said and followed him. He lead me to a room and I entered the room were Hermione was alone with another Healer and two Babys.

„Hey...“ I whispered and she smiled weakly.

„How are you?“

„I guess a magical birth is a bit easier than a muggle birth. They gave me potions to relax and everything... Muriel, I asked for you because I wanted to ask you something...“

I took her hand and sat down next to her.

„I want you to be one of their godmothers...“

„Mione...“ I gasped and looked at her and at her babys. „I‘d love to...“

I kissed her forehead and left her room, that she could rest....

 

They let her out the next day the and we were all in her room, when she said: „I was thinking about the names.... and at first... Narcissa, if you want this, I would love for you to be the second godmother.“

Narcissa smiled and nodded, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

„Their names.... The boy‘s name would be Scorpius-Draco and the girl‘s name‘s Rose-Muriel.“

I blushed heavy and thanked her.

„Hermione... that‘s...“

„You are my best friend, Muriel. And I love you....“

„Thank you....“

She nodded and I looked at their weddingrings....

 

Two years ago Draco and Hermione were standing opposite of each other in a muggle chirch, it was Hermione‘s wish to marry twice. First in the muggle world and then again in our world, to end up the chapter: Muggle. She had said.

Narcissa stood behind her son and Hermione‘s Dad stood behind his daughter and Hermione started at first: „Draco... I thank you so much, that this is our second wedding. And this one means much more for me, because I‘d like to let the muggle side behind me. Mom and Dad, you know, I love you.... but I am more a witch than a muggle....“

They nodded and she continued: „I hated you at school, and you know that. You wanted to be like your father, but you are so much more.... I started to like you. And I fell in love with you... I, Hermione-Jean Granger, swear to love you until I die. I swear to be at your side, as your wife, and I swear to protect you...“ she placed a ring on his finger and Draco cleared his throat: „Mione.... you are right, I tried to make my parents proud, but that doesn‘t work with insultings... I liked you a long time ago and I also fell in love with you... you are so much more than a muggle born... and I, Draco-Lucius Malfoy, swear to love until I die, to protect you with my life, if my magic‘s not enough. I swear to be at your side as your husband and never ever look down on you...“ and he also placed a ring on his finger....

A single tear ran down Narcissa‘s cheek. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and I stroke away my tears and repeated her smile at me...

 

 

„Sweetheart? What are you thinking about?“ Narcissa asked me and I shook my head: „Nothing important....“

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

A few weeks later I asked Narcissa out for dinner and while I waited for her, I whispered in Draco‘s ear: „Are you sure?“

„Yes.... Muriel... four years is enough time to wait... believe me...“

„What if it‘s too late?“

„Muriel... just ask her. Look, I asked Hermione, because we wanted to have a child, and it‘s a tradition of my family that we don‘t can have children before we aren‘t married.“

I only nodded and looked up at Narcissa who came down the stairs. She wore a black dress and her hairs were open and longer over the years.

I stroke over my dark red dress and I was a bit nervous.

„You look beautiful like always.“ I said and kissed her.

„So are you, my love.“ she said and we disapparated....

 

„Where are we?“ she asked me and I said: „My first plan was it, to go to a restaurant with you, but I changed my mind...“ I took her hand and walked up a little hill with her with a wonderful view over france.

„Muriel...“ she gasped in surprise and I looked at her.

„Cissy?“ she looked at me and I kneeled down infront of her.

„The first time I met you, you greeted me like I was a stupid student, and that was the moment, when I fell in love with you. I liked your proud appereance, your coldness and your eyes. Your eyes are so stunning and I really loved the time we had spent together the last four years and I thought long enough about this...“

 

I pulled out a little small box and opened it and showed her a silver ring.

She gasped and I asked: „Narcissa Black, would you give me the honour to become my wife?“

Tears filled her eyes, she pulled out also a small box and kneeled down infront of me and opened her box and showed me another silver ring: „I guess I can not say No.“

I smirked and kissed her.

„My answer‘s Yes.“

„My answer‘s also Yes...“ she said and we placed the rings on each others finger...

 

„I didn‘t knew that you also thought about that...“

„I had planned it for today night. After our dinner.... I was afraid that four years of waiting are not enough.“

„Are you kidding?! I thought the same....“ I said and I leaned against her and we looked down on the city of Paris....

 

„This is so much better than a restaurant... not because of other staring people who never saw a proposal in their whole life, but...“

 

„Too many people make it in a restaurant....“ I finished her sentence and she pulled me closer to her and kissed my neck....

„I love you...“

„I love you too, Narcissa. And I will make a vow.... I will never ever touch another woman instead of you.“

„Sweetheart, you made that vow without a single word, four years ago. I know that, and I promise you the same...“


End file.
